parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dog King (ScoobyandFriendsFan360 Style)
ScoobyandFriendsFan360's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Baby Simba - Baby Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Young Simba - Young Scooby Doo (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) * Teenage Simba - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Adult Simba - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Young Nala - Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) * Adult Nala - Amber (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Timon - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) (with Cyber Scooby as a extra) (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) * Pumbaa - Scooby Dum (with Yabba Doo as a extra) (Scooby Doo) * Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Scar - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Shenzi - Buster (Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure) * Banzai - Roscoe (Oliver and Company) * Ed - DeSoto (Oliver and Company) * Rafiki - Dukey (Johney Test) * Zazu - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Sarafina - Scooby Dee (Scooby Doo) * Mouse - Mouse (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Gopher - Beaver (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Hyenas - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) * Chameleon - Crickee (Mulan) * The Wildebeests - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) * The Vultures/Buzzards - Vultures (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Beetle - Mouse (Scooby Doo) Cast: * The Dog King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Dog King part 2 - Carface and Chief's Conversation * The Dog King part 3 - Young Scooby Doo's First Day/Everything the Light Touches * The Dog King part 4 - A: Young Scooby Doo's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" * The Dog King part 6 - Carface and Young Scooby Doo's Conversation * The Dog King part 7 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Dog King part 8 - At the Elephant Graveyard (Part 1) * The Dog King part 9 - At the Elephant Graveyard (Part 2; Including, Buster, Roscoe, and DeSoto) * The Dog King part 10 - At the Elephant Graveyard (Part 3; Chief to the Rescue) * The Dog King part 11 - Kings of the Past * The Dog King part 12 - "Be Prepared" * The Dog King part 13 - The Stampede/Chief's Death/Young Scooby Doo Runs Away * The Dog King part 14 - Carface Takes Over Priderock * The Dog King part 15 - Meet Scrappy Doo, Cyber Scooby, Scooby Dum, and Yabba Doo * The Dog King part 16 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Dog King part 17 - Carface and Courage's Conversation * The Dog King part 18 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Dog King part 19 - Amber Chases Scooby Dum & Yabba Doo/The Reunion * The Dog King part 20 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Dog King part 21 - Scooby Doo and Amber's Argument/Whoopsy Doo's Wisdom/Scooby Doo's Destiny * The Dog King part 22 - 'The King Has Returned'/Scrappy Doo, Cyber Scooby, Scooby Dum & Yabba Doo's Distraction * The Dog King part 23 - Scooby Doo Confronts Carface/Scooby Doo Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The Dog King part 24 - Scooby Doo vs. Carface/Carface's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pridelands * The Dog King part 25 - End Credits part 1; ("Busa Simba") * The Dog King part 26 - End Credits part 2; ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version)) Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:ScoobyandFriendsFan360